Touchy
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: A fun and almost plotless IchiIshi story. Ichigo grabbed what now! Yaoi. M/M Read at your own fluffy and yaoiliscious risk.
1. Chapter 1

**TOUCHY**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Pairings: Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida

Rating: M for lemon (maybe *wink wink*)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its kickass characters. I do however, own this story. So yeah!

Warnings: BoyxBoy smexings, YAOI, Out of characterness, Cursing, Plotlessness, Smutsmut, and some other random sinful stuff. Don't read if you are uncomfortable with any of these. Flames will be used to fuel my world domination machine of awesomeness. XD

ENJOY! (Italics are Ishida's thoughts) Story in Ishida's POV.

_...IchiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishiichiishI…_

_It all started with a touch. A gentle brush of his fingers across my hand that lasted a second too long as he passed me a handout in class. By the time I looked up he had already moved on but the tingling sensation in my hand stayed for the rest of the day. The strange feelings and occurrences centering on Ichigo Kurosaki had begun. I was pretty damn powerless to stop it._

_After the brush there was a lingering touch to my shoulders after a battle. He wouldn't smile or meet my gaze. He just placed his hands on my shoulders as if to reassure himself I was still there. All this could have been brushed off as a symbol of our deepening friendship (could my blush at the contact be explained as well?) but it did not stop there. _

_It seemed like every time I saw him he would somehow come into physical contact with me; a brush against me as he passed by or a lingering touch as he passed me something. His invitations to join him and his friends for lunch also increased. I politely declined but it was still strange that he never seemed to give up. It wasn't that it bothered me or anything but it was so out of character for Ichigo. After several weeks of this constant "accidental" contact and invitations to lunch, I had about enough. I wanted to get to the bottom of his behavior. When did he start paying so much attention to me? I just hope it isn't all a part of my imagination. I decided that day that I would accept his lunch offer and finally confront him about his strange behavior._

"Let's just hope he doesn't stop touching me." I mumbled. _Okay! Where the hell did that come from!? I do not want Ichig….Kurosaki touching me. I shook my head. Let's just chalk it up to a Freudian slip and move on with life. Now back to paying attention in class._

"Ishida, please take these papers to the art room." Sensei ordered.

"Hai." I slipped from my chair and took the papers from Sensei. Before I could leave the classroom Sensei spoke again.

"Kurosaki, grab those canvases in the corner and accompany Ishida-san." _My face warmed. Kurosaki was coming too. I heard him reply and move to follow me with the canvases. He followed closely behind but said nothing. After we dropped off the papers and canvases and picked up some other papers for Sensei we started back to the class room. I thought it was strange that he was following behind me. Usually he was always next to me or in front of me on the rare occasions we walked together. I glanced behind me. Was he looking where I thought he was looking!? My cheeks reddened. He was staring at my ass! No, this is impossible. I have to think logically about this…. The tea! There had to be something strange in the tea I drank this morning. It was from Orihime after all. That's the answer; I'm just hallucin….Ack! There goes all the papers._

"Kurosaki what the hell are you doing?!"

"Just doing something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"You've wanted to grab my ass!?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!!" _I looked behind me at Ichigo. That bastard was smiling! I had half a mind to punch him. Too bad the other half of my mind was consumed with either kissing him senseless or asking him to touch me more. Once again, where the hell was that coming from?!_

"You don't look like you mind very much Uryuu." His breath brushed pleasantly across my neck.

"Hmmm." Well that was an intelligent answer. My brain was mush.

"I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this then." His hand began to move, messaging my ass. My head fell against his shoulder with a groan.

"Ichigo you bastard." I mumbled to him but he chuckled and began pulling me backwards. My senses came back somewhat.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Just somewhere a little more private." He opened an empty classroom door, pulled me inside, and locked the door behind him. I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before my brain caught up to me.

"So why exactly are you suddenly so interested in me Kurosaki?" He smiled devilishly then and advanced on me. He stopped inches away from touching me.

"I've been interested in you for a while now Uryuu. I wasn't sure how to go about testing your feelings though so I just started with brushing up against you every now and then to see your reaction. When I got that adorable blush out of you I almost lost it. I still wasn't sure though so I held back. But today, you kept squirming and blushing in class and I couldn't take it anymore. I thought the direct approach would be a little more effective." Ichigo looked shy for a moment before meeting my gaze. His eyes sparkled.

"You better not be screwing with me Kurosaki." I gave him my best glare, under the circumstances.

"Not yet my dear Uryuu, but soon." Ichigo smiled and pulled me against him tightly. I gasped in surprise and pleasure. I really hoped he'd fulfill that particular offer. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you glare?" He continued.

_All I could do was shake my head. I felt like I was in an alternate universe. Ichigo actually likes me and I'm in his arms right now hopefully about to get ravished senseless. Reality was really strange. My brain couldn't keep up with the rapid changes. Luckily I didn't have to. Ichigo's lips met mine in an explosion of pent up passion. This was no gentle kiss. It was rough and sensual but also held a hint of tenderness and affection and I was completely lost in it._

Ichigo backed me into a wall and pressed his body into me as his tongue delved into my mouth.

"More." Oh shit, did that just come from me?

"Your wish is my command." Ichigo answered, lifting me up and laying me on the absent sensei's desk. He climbed up after me and our mouths met once more. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as he kissed his way down my neck. Our hearts synchronized to a rapid beat as the blood rushed from our brains to other more useful organs. _More useful at the moment, anyway._ Ichigo's hands ran across my chest and skillfully unzipped my pants.

"Finally." He said with a 'cat got the crème' smile. I just smiled back and kissed him again. His hand slid over my clothed member.

"Aah! Ichigo!" I bucked up into his waiting hand. Ichigo messaged me expertly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you've done this before." I said.

"Secret." He answered continuing his ministrations. Before I could tear his shirt off a knock resounded at the door. We both froze.

"Kurosaki! Ishida! Are you in there?!" Yelled our Sensei.

"Shimatte!" I whispered.

"I guess we will have to resume our actions at a later time." Said Ichigo with a sigh. He climbed off me and helped me get up.

"Coming Sensei!*" I called out before she continued her yelling from outside the door. We tidied ourselves as best we could.

"Better get going." Ichigo said looking at me. Our eyes met for a moment before he leaned over and offered me one last kiss before heading back into reality. As we unlocked the door and greeted the Sensei, Ichigo winked at me.

"What were you two doing in that classroom?" Sensei asked.

"Ishida-san was having a bit of a wardrobe problem and I was just helping him right it before we headed back to the class." Ichigo explained. Our Sensei didn't look very convinced as she eyed me skeptically.

"It's true Sensei. I didn't want to return to class looking like a slob so I had Ichigo help me."

"Alright you two, whatever, just head back to class."

"Hai." We answered and headed back to the classroom. As we walked Ichigo brushed his hand against mine and threw me a sly smile.

"Your house after school?" He asked. I nodded trying to control my blush. His smile widened as he quickly kissed my lips and took off in the opposite direction.

_I watched Ichigo take off with a sigh. Too bad there are still four classes before school is over. Then again, I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't be apposed to starting the weekend early. With that thought I grabbed my bag from the class room and took off after Ichigo oblivious to our Sensei's calls for us to come back. This was going to be an interesting night after all._

The End….or maybe to be continued if you like it enough.

*lol! Ohhhh the double meaning! XD

A/N: This is crap but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm getting my write on for national writing a novel month. Probably sucks but I needed to write something! Lol. Hope you liked it. Review if you'd like another chapter. I doubt you will but just in case. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 final

A/N: First off I would like to thank all the readers and a few specific people as well. Fluffyfangirl89, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, dragonmaiden50, violetmaiden, diabolina, emerusmerlinus, Katsuya-Iroto-Riko Lightning 7, mimori101, I Should Be Doing Homework, crayola-poptart, Miko123, Dragon77. You all rock and I thank you so much for reviewing and motivating me to actually finish this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! You keep me writing! Don't know if that's a good or bad thing. You be the judge. Arigato times a million! On to the lemony goodness!

Warning: This chapter contains hard core Yaoi! If guy on guy goodness is not your style, please turn back immediately. It also contains cursing and vivid descriptions of the wonderfulness that is Ichigo and Ishida getting it on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, just own this story.

**Touchy: Part Two**

_After Ichigo and I had decided to take a brief respite from school by taking off in the middle of class, we agreed on heading back to my home. I lived by myself so it was a better option than Ichigo's. His somewhat crazy father was always in the clinic so he would no doubt notice his son's early return. We got about half way to our destination when Ichigo sensed a weak hollow in the area. He told me he would meet me at home and after a relatively short period of arguing over who would take the hollow, he tricked me into agreeing to let him take care of it. Hey, I dare you to think straight when Ichigo is putting a mass amount of sex appeal into one kiss. Stupid Kurosaki…So I headed home, cleaned up, and put some water for tea on. Ichigo still wasn't back so I decided to head to my room to change out of my uniform. _

_I picked out a simple grey button down and some black slacks and laid them out on the bed. I had already stripped down to my boxers when I sensed Ichigo's reiatsu. I felt my face grow warm as Ichigo came up behind me._

"How did you get in? I thought I locked the door?" I said turning around to meet Ichigo's stare. He smiled sensuously and looked me up and down.

"Uh, Shinigami remember?" He said. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back around to continue getting dressed. Before I could put my shirt on two muscled arms encircled my waist and pulled me backwards into a firm chest. I looked up into hunger filled eyes.

"You don't have to put that on." Ichigo whispered huskily before pulling me into a kiss.

_You know that thing you hear teenaged girls talk about sometimes, the whole kiss that makes you weak in the knees thing? Well I was there. My knees were buckling and if it weren't for Ichigo's arms around me I would have been on the floor in a puddle of thoroughly embarrassed Quincy. Thankfully my libido had overridden my pride back in the classroom. When he pulled back for air he just looked at me. He eyes sparkled and there was this really tender emotion in his eyes that I couldn't for the life of me place. A few seconds passed and the sparkle turned more mischievous. _

"Your ass is mine Quincy." Ichigo smiled evilly.

"I beg your par…!" I started before being picked up and nonchalantly tossed on the bed.

"Ichigo! What the hell?!" I glared up at him but lost my concentration when Ichigo began to pull of his own clothing.

_How did I not notice how built Ichigo is? Am I drooling? Shit I am. I just hope I don't get a nosebleed or pass out. I don't think my pride can take that much humiliation. _

"Like what you see Uryuu?" Ichigo asked almost arrogantly.

"Don't get too full of yourself Kurosaki. I can still beat you at hollow hunting."

"Whatever you say Quincy." Said Ichigo. He finished removing his uniform and climbed onto the bed. As he crawled over me I couldn't stop shaking. I was excited, aroused, and a little scared all at once. Ichigo seemed to read my mind.

"You good Uryuu?" His question shook me out of my stupor.

"Shut up." I said pulling him down into another potent kiss. Our tongues met and battled, feeling territories only recently discovered. My hand entwined in his hair and the other slid down his back in exploration. He was so hot to the touch. I could almost swear his body temperature was higher than a normal human. I felt every one of the scars on his back from his frequent clashes with hollows. They gave him character and made my heart throb with a strange feeling of fondness and affection for him.

Our lips and tongues and teeth clashed and melded stopping only for a brief gasp of air before continuing again. Ichigo barely hovered over me with one hand and used his other hand to trail a scorching path down my neck and chest.

"Aaah!" I cried out when Ichigo tweaked one of my oversensitive nipples. This earned a deep chuckle from him as he decided to continue to play with my newly discovered sensitive spot. He began to kiss and nip down my neck and chest. His hands traced his decent before his mouth followed. I tangled my hands in his orange hair and tried to hold back all the noises that threatened to bubble to the surface. However, when Ichigo ran a warm hand over my growing arousal I couldn't help myself.

"Nnnh! Ichi…go" He smiled up at me and ran his fingers teasingly up and down my length slowly driving me absolutely crazy.

"Anh…ahh…you bastard, stop teasing me." I barely got out the words. My higher brain functions were surrendering to his touch. I tugged on his hair to get my message across.

"Ok ok. I get it." Said Ichigo as he plunged me into ecstasy with his hot mouth around my cock.

"Uhn! Ichigo!" I tried to keep my hips from thrusting towards Ichigo but his hands were the only things that could keep me mostly still. He worked his mouth and tongue up and down my hard shaft quickly drawing me to a peak. Just as I thought I would find release he pulled back. I groaned loudly and dropped my head back on the mattress.

"Not quite yet. I'm not finished with you Uryuu." Ichigo said. He slid up beside me with gentle smile.

"You love torturing me don't you?"

"It's not torture it's foreplay."

"Excuses, excuses." I rolled my eyes at him but pulled him into a kiss. After we parted I decided to take a little initiative. I took Ichigo's hand and kept eye contact with him as I pulled two of his fingers to my lips and proceeded to lick and suck on them until they were properly lubricated. Ichigo's face colored adorably. _Didn't think I'd ever use that particular adjective on Ichigo._

"Well aren't we eager." Ichigo commented. I bit his finger hard enough to make him wince then released them.

"You talk to much Kurosaki."

"For once I have to agree with you." Ichigo pulled me into another kiss and trailed his wet fingers down my overheated body making me shiver. He attached his lips to my neck as his fingers reached their destination. I shook once and Ichigo sat up to kiss my forehead.

"I'll take it slow, so don't worry ok?" Ichigo said with the most tenderness I had ever heard out of him. It shocked me so much all I could really do was nod once.

Ichigo circled his fingers around the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing one finger inside. I gasped at the unfamiliar feeling but it wasn't painful. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Several minutes went by as Ichigo slowly and gently prepared me. When one of his fingers brushed my prostate everything seemed to gain a sense of urgency.

"Ichigo, it's fine. I want you to enter me now." I demanded. He looked surprised for a second but almost immediately recovered. A huge grin grew on his face as he searched the room for some kind of lubricant.

"Drawer, over there, lotion." I pointed to the bedside table. Ichigo reached over and pulled the lotion from the drawer and hastily flipped it open. Before he could spread some on himself I took the bottle from him and poured a good amount on my hand. I smirked for the first time that night at his quizzical look.

"My turn." I said grabbing his aroused member and pumping it a few times coating it with lotion. His head fell back with a groan.

"Uryuu, you don't know how long I've dreamed about this."

"Probably about the same amount of time I've dreamed about this." I pumped his member one last time before pulling him over me on the bed. Our bodies connected and our chests and erections rubbed together causing us both to groan. Ichigo put his hands on my thighs and held them up as he placed the head of his erection at my entrance.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

"More than ready. I'm not going to fall apart." I answered bucking towards him and slipping the head of his member inside of me. I winced a little as he sheathed himself completely but moaned loudly and shamelessly when the head of his erection brushed my prostate.

"Fuck Uryuu! You are amazing." Ichigo barely ground out.

"Thanks for the complement but you are talking too much again. Move damn it!" Ichigo managed a breathy chuckle. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in.

"Uhn! Right there!" I gasped. Ichigo increased his pace thrusting in and out and taking them both higher and closer to their peaks. I grabbed one of my thighs as Ichigo used his unoccupied hand to pump my member in time with his thrusts.

It took one more deep thrust to put me over the edge and Ichigo quickly followed. We both let out a cry of ecstasy and collapsed exhaustedly onto the bed.

"That was…….." Ichigo said after he regained the ability for higher brain functions such as speech.

"Yes, yes it was." I said sprawling out on his chest.

"I love you." Ichigo blurted out.

"It's just the sex talking." I said pecking him on the lips before sprawling out on him again. He chuckled in response.

"I love you too." _Aw, what the hell. It couldn't hurt after that mind blowing sex. He said it first anyway. I smiled up at him just to see his eyes already closed in sleep. I laughed quietly and pulled the blanket over us to get some rest of my own. What a great beginning._

The End.

A/N: Hope the lemon did not suck. I hope everyone enjoyed. I know they are out of character but that is to some degree to be expected. I'm going to sleep now! Lol! Let me know what you think. Ja! *waves*


End file.
